Le blues de CCB Warrington
by Sempre libera
Summary: Auror brillant, chéri de ces dames et coqueluche de sa promotion, C.C.B Warrington a mal choisi son moment pour piquer une petite déprime. Le crime, le zèle de son nouvel équipier et une aide non sollicitée requièrent une lutte de tous les instants...
1. Le partenaire

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Cette histoire est une petite fantaisie sur C.C.B Warrington, (pour ceux qui ont lu _Je t'attendrai_, voilà le spin-off promis sur Warrington, dans un genre assez différent).

Ce sera sans doute une mini-fic d'une dizaine de chapitres maximum.

En voici le prologue, bonne lecture!

* * *

C.C.B. Warrington posa un regard vitreux sur l'avorton qui lui faisait face. 

Ledit avorton lui offrit en retour un sourire poli bien qu'hésitant, se demandant s'il ne s'était pas trompé de C.C.B. Warrington.

Le C.C.B. Warrington en question lui avait été décrit avec force détails ; tout le monde, au Bureau des Aurors, connaissait C.C.B. Warrington. Ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit, le Bureau des Aurors et ses ramifications partageant de nombreuses similitudes avec une gigantesque fourmilière.

Au cours de la matinée, la nouvelle recrue avait recueilli de précieuses informations sur son futur partenaire, des plus officielles- « vous serez entre de bonnes mains, c'est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments », dixit Kingsley Shacklebot, chef des Aurors-, aux plus rudimentaires –« petit veinard ! je tuerais pour être à ta place ! », dixit une jolie blonde du nom de Rose Zeller, secrétaire des Aurors seniors.

Il avait jugé ces commentaires quelque peu déplacés, et son malaise s'était accentué quand ladite Zeller avait embrayé sur « les onyx pétillant d'humour et d'intelligence » (sic), « le magnétisme et la musculature d'athlète, et il n'est pas un gros paquet de muscles pour autant, j'ai horreur des hommes bodybuildés, tu vois ce que je veux dire, Dennis ? » de C.C.B Warrington.

Non, Dennis ne voyait pas du tout ce que Rose Zeller voulait dire, et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Les heures s'étaient envolées alors qu'il attendait, sautillant d'impatience, C.C.B. Warrington.

C.C.B. Warrington, son inspiration, son puits de sagesse, son mentor.

Il ne lui avait pas imaginé un regard aussi…bovin. Où étaient « les onyx pétillant d'humour et d'intelligence » (copyright Rose Zeller) qu'on lui avait tant vanté ?

Bien vite, Dennis se fustigea mentalement pour ses pensées impies. C.C.B avait peut-être bu un petit coup de trop au mariage auquel il avait assisté avant de revenir au Bureau des Aurors, et si Dennis haussait un sourcil désapprobateur face au consommateur de boissons alcoolisées, il s'inclinait respectueusement devant l'homme à la conscience professionnelle établie. Cet homme- là, il serait fier d'être son disciple.

De timide, son sourire se fit éclatant de bonne volonté.

* * *

Par un étrange caprice du destin, C.C.B Warrington n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes ce jour-là. 

Il revenait du mariage d'une demoiselle qui lui plaisait bien, avec un de ses collègues, ridiculement parfait, mais qu'il tolérait quand même. Il avait été invité d'honneur, puisque la jeune demoiselle aurait pu soupirer en vain, roc de constance (pour repousser à plusieurs reprises C.C.B Warrington, il fallait avoir un cœur d'airain ou des nerfs solides), sans que l'autre abruti (l'heureux marié) ne se doutât de rien, si Warrington ne lui avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille.

Il avait su dissimuler ce petit pincement au cœur, surgi d'on ne sait où, qui s'était manifesté quand Morag MacDougal avait dit « oui » à l'autre abruti.

A ce moment précis, C.C.B Warrington, qui ne se considérait pas comme un mauvais bougre (sauf quand on l'embêtait), prit la décision de ne _plus jamais_ commettre de bonne action.

Par « bonne action », il entendait _« tout acte altruiste_, _etc, etc…par lequel une bonne poire rend service sans rien attendre en échange de son concours »._

Plus jamais, C.C.B Warrington ne serait la bonne poire de l'affaire. Plus jamais.

En revenant au travail pour se changer les idées, il avait appris la nouvelle : un partenaire lui avait été assigné, et il était arrivé le jour même.

Ôtant veste et cravate, il était allé à sa rencontre, quand le choc que lui causa la vue de l'avorton entraîna un début de migraine dont la conséquence immédiate fut ce regard d'homme ivre, si malencontreusement interprété par Dennis comme le résultat de libations trop prononcées.

C.C.B Warrington n'en revenait pas. On lui avait collé ce _gamin _comme coéquipier ?

_Zen, Warrington…Zen...Accorde-lui le bénéfice du doute…_

L'avorton ouvrit la bouche :

« Euh, Monsieur ? ».

Du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, Warrington se considérait dans la force de l'âge. Que le gamin s'adressât à lui en lui donnant le titre de « Monsieur » lui donna la désagréable impression d'avoir pris un coup de vieux.

_Ne le condamne pas_ _avant d'avoir_ _entendu ce_ _qu'il a à te dire…_

«Vous avez des pétales de rose dans les cheveux… »

Horrifié, Warrington passa la main dans ses « luxuriantes boucles d'ébène » (à en croire Vicky Frobisher, assistante du Médicomage légiste). Il en retira des pétales d'un blanc nacré, vestiges du bouquet de Morag qui lui avait atterri dessus sans crier gare, alors que, n'y tenant plus, il tentait de filer à l'anglaise en se frayant un chemin au milieu d'une horde de femelles gesticulantes.

Il frissonna en se souvenant de la lueur de démence dans leurs yeux _après_ qu'il ait reçu ce damné bouquet. D'ordinaire, C.C.B Warrington était le chéri de ces dames, mais à cet instant, seul le vernis de la civilisation, (bien qu'écaillé), avait retenu ces dernières de lui faire subir des outrages pires que ceux subis par l'infortuné Penthée aux mains des Menades.()

« Ohhh… », s'extasia l'avorton, penché sur un pétale qui avait glissé à terre. Ses grands yeux marrons prirent un air rêveur. « Des _venusiae rosae_…d'après la légende, elles promettent un éternel amour à ceux qui les possèdent. Vous saviez que la tradition veut que la jeune fille qui attrape un bouquet de _venusiae rosae_ à un mariage sera elle-même mariée dans l'année ? ».

Si cela expliquait le drôle de petit sourire soulagé qu'avait eu Morag, qui détestait l'idée d'avoir brisé le petit cœur fragile de Cornelius, cela ne cédait en rien au fait que ce dernier refusait d'être à nouveau la bonne poire de service.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il planta là l'avorton et s'en fut à la recherche de Kingsley Shacklebot.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? ». 

Serein, Kingsley Shacklebot ne cilla pas quand un Cornelius Warrington très mécontent fit irruption dans son bureau, sans frapper au préalable. Il se contenta de prendre une expression résignée :

« J'en déduis que vous avez découvert que votre nouveau coéquipier est…

-Vous comptiez me le cacher encore longtemps ? Il n'a pas sa place ici !» grinça Cornelius.

« Voyons, ce n'est pas une tare », temporisa Shacklebot.

Cornelius ricana.

« Bien sûr que non! Nous avons simplement un ami de la faune et de la flore en liberté dans un Bureau d'Aurors ! Je ne sais pas qui, avant moi, se l'est coltiné comme partenaire, mais je refuse d'avoir un …_botaniste_ à mes basques ! »

Kingsley Shacklebot ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, révisant sa stratégie d'argumentation. Prudemment, il contra :

« Je vous croyais plus ouvert d'esprit , Warrington. Aimer les fleurs n'est pas un crime, et n'empêche pas d'être un bon Auror. Je prends grand soin de mes géraniums, vous savez. »

Le volet botanique fut clos.

« Pourquoi me l'avoir assigné _à moi_ ? », interrogea Cornelius, soupçonneux.

« Je pensais que vous étiez l'homme de la situation, car vos collègues ne sont pas disposés à accepter aisément l'originalité de notre jeune ami. Je vous supposais plus ouvert d'esprit.. » éluda Shacklebot avec une indifférence étudiée. « Une erreur de jugement, il semblerait. »

Pour l'ancien Serpentard qu'était Cornelius, l'explication sentait le roussi. Mais Shacklebot avait mis en cause son professionnalisme, et C.C.B Warrington n'était pas homme à se défiler.

L'avorton l'attendait.

« La question est réglée. Tu travailles bien avec moi. Désolé pour mon départ un peu abrupt » s'excusa Cornelius.

Il tendit la main à son nouveau coéquipier :

« Cornelius Warrington. Ici, on m'appelle Warrington, ou C.C.B. mais jamais, Cornelius, c'est compris ?

-Dennis, Dennis Creevey », répondit son partenaire, serrant la main de Cornelius avec enthousiasme. « C.C.B, ça sonne bien. On dirait des initiales de détective privé, non ? Le deuxième C et le B représentent quels prénoms, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Ça l'est », coupa Cornelius, laconique. « Tu bossais dans quelle division, avant ? » questionna-t-il, plus pour détourner l'attention de son patronyme que par réel intérêt.

Dennis Creevey le regarda de ses grands yeux innocents :

« C'est ma première affectation, Monsieur…C.C.B. M. Shacklebot ne vous l'a pas dit ? J'aurais dû être affecté à Liverpool, mais mon affectation a été annulée à la dernière minute, et aucun Auror suffisamment expérimenté ne pouvait s'occuper de moi. Une place s'est libérée ici, mais vous étiez tous tellement surchargés que vous avez fini par tirer à la courte paille, et vous m'avez eu ! Enfin, c'est la version de M. Shacklebot.

-Quand ? » parvint à articuler Cornelius d'une voix étranglée. « Quand ai-je tiré le gros lot, d'après M. Shacklebot ?

-Avant-hier. »

Cornelius grinça des dents. Avant-hier, il s'était absenté tout un après-midi pour assister à la répétition du mariage de Morag, histoire de préserver la spontanéité de la cérémonie.

Ils avaient tout prévu. C'était un coup monté ! Nul ne voulait du _bleu_…et ils le lui avaient refilé.

On prenait _vraimen_t C.C.B Warrington pour une bonne poire.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebot eut un sourire amusé en se représentant un Warrington fulminant. Il était curieux de voir comment Cornelius allait se tirer de ses nouvelles fonctions de pédagogue. 

Dans un autre contexte, il aurait eu scrupule à former un tandem aussi mal assorti, mais la criminalité était très faible ces derniers temps, et si des Aurors avaient été envoyés à Sainte Mangouste récemment, c'était pour de vilaines contusions suite à un dégnomage de jardin qui avait mal tourné.

Warrington, indécemment doué pour son jeune âge (et conscient de l'être), ne rencontrait aucun défi à sa hauteur. Les Aurors de Kingsley s'empâtaient par manque d'exercice, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le jeune Cornelius ne les imitât.

Alors, pour son bien, Kingsley avait décidé de mettre un peu de piquant dans son existence, histoire de secouer un Warrington un peu trop habitué à être la coqueluche de sa promotion.

Et puis, même les chefs du département des Aurors s'ennuient parfois…

* * *

() D'après une pièce du sieur Euripide, le pauvre monsieur aurait été mis en pièces par des Bacchantes rendues furieuses par le dieu Dionysos, qu'il avait offensé. Ensuite, sa propre mère lui a coupé la tête et l'a portée en triomphe (morale: ne pas se mettre à dos Diony). 

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

-_remarques, questions: n'hésitez pas!_

_-ceci étant le prologue, les prochains chapitres devraient être un peu plus longs..._


	2. BBC Walters

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Merci à **willedmina**, **Maelys**, **Madame Pompom** et **Plumière** pour leurs encouragements !

Encore un chapitre très court (mais écrit plus rapidement qu'un chapitre long…).

Le texte en italique est une nouveauté, des extraits d'un roman policier vous seront infligés de temps en temps…

Et une dernière petite chose, cette fic prend en compte des éléments du tome 7, mais pas tous…(on choisit ce qu'on aime).

* * *

_B.C.C Walters prenait son café du matin sans crème ni sucre. C'était ainsi qu'il le préférait : amer et fort, le breuvage éclaircissait son esprit tout encore embrumé de sommeil. _

_Alerte et dispos, il quittait son modeste appartement pour aller travailler, touchant le rebord de son feutre gris pour saluer sa voisine, la douce Victoria, dont il ignorait les sentiments à son égard. Plus tard, il réitérait l'opération avec la même galanterie indifférente, au grand désespoir de la blonde Rosie, sa fidèle secrétaire._

_Avec son physique avantageux qui plaisait aux femmes- de luxuriantes boucles d'ébène tombant sur un front pensif, des yeux d'onyx illuminés par la flamme vive de l'intelligence, qu'il savait à l'occasion dissimuler aux étrangers sous un masque d'hébétude-, et doté d'une agréable voix de basse, B.C.C Walters aurait pu être un crooner à succès. Aux vanités futiles d'une carrière dans le show-business, il avait préféré l'amour du droit et de la justice. Il s'était fait détective privé, et tel un cow-boy solitaire, affrontait quotidiennement la sauvagerie des bas-fonds de l'ouest new-yorkais. _

_Une enquête de B.C.C Walters__, Carl Dante, Ed. Mage Noir, p. 7

* * *

_

« Tous mes hommages, belle Rose ! » lança Cornelius à la jolie blonde. « Du nouveau pour moi ?

-Je crains bien que non, C.C.B », minauda la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas dupe pourtant ; tous les matins à sept heures, Cornelius faisait partie des premiers arrivés, flirtant avec la secrétaire des Aurors senior, bien placée pour savoir quelles affaires seraient à l'ordre du jour.

Rose acceptait les règles de ce petit jeu : elle savait que Vicky Frobisher aurait tout donné pour un seul compliment du séduisant C.C.B Warrington, et qui était-elle, Rose Zeller, pour dédaigner des flatteries quotidiennes ?

« Mais encore ?

-Le cas le plus important a déjà été confié à Dawlish, et il s'agissait de retrouver un Rapeltout.

-C'est ça que vous appelez le cas le plus important ? » répéta Cornelius, incrédule.

Rose s'offusqua :

« C'est le Rapeltout de l'assistant personnel de notre Ministre de la Magie. Le vol n'est pas à exclure- imaginez le chantage que des gens mal intentionnés pourraient exercer sur le Ministre, si des éléments de sa vie privée y étaient consignés! ».

Cornelius n'était pas convaincu.

« A propos », poursuivit Rose avec un air de commisération, « votre nouveau coéquipier vous attend dans votre bureau.

-Dans mon bureau ? ». Cornelius consulta sa montre : sept heures et quart.

« Je lui ai donné rendez-vous à huit heures ! Il est plus ponctuel qu'un coucou suisse. »

Puis, se souvenant d'un détail :

« Et vous l'avez laissé entrer dans mon bureau ? Seul et sans surveillance ? ».

Rose haussa gracieusement les épaules :

« Il a dit qu'il trouverait de quoi s'occuper. »

Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, Cornelius se rua vers son sanctuaire.

D'un coup d'œil, il embrassa la catastrophe : les dossiers bien rangés dans leurs étagères, l'espace de travail aéré, le bois poli de son secrétaire reluisant de cire d'abeilles….

Bref, il retrouvait son bureau _pas du tout_ tel qu'il l'avait laissé.

Dennis Creevey, en bras de chemise, tenant à bout de bras un pulvérisateur semblable à celui que Cornelius avait vu sa mère utiliser sur ses rosiers (« une méthode moldue très efficace pour lutter contre les pucerons, aucun sort n'est capable d'obtenir un résultat pareil, Cornelius ! » avait-elle commenté devant la mine sceptique de son fils), abandonna ses coupables activités pour souhaiter le bonjour à C.C.B.

Sans répondre à son salut, trop choqué pour se souvenir de ses manières pourtant impeccables, Cornelius attaqua bille en tête :

«Dennis, pourquoi mes étagères empestent-elles le tue-moucherons ? ».

Dennis regarda son pulvérisateur. Puis les étagères. Puis C.C.B, qui luttait pour conserver son calme. Puis son pulvérisateur. Le déclic se fit :

« Oh, vous parlez de mon produit nettoyant, C.C.B ? C'est pour entretenir le mobilier d'intérieur. »

Interprétant de travers l'horreur de Cornelius qui pouvait à présent mirer son reflet en se penchant sur son bureau :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai traité avec de la cire d'abeilles de première qualité. Je suis parfaitement conscient de l'attention spéciale que requiert le bois de hêtre. »

Et Cornelius, qui ne savait pas faire la différence entre un bouleau et un chêne, fut parfaitement conscient de l'attention spéciale que requérait Dennis Creevey. Le genre d'attention que seul le personnel de Sainte Mangouste était qualifié pour lui consacrer.

_Je suis quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil…cela partait d'une bonne intention…_

Une idée le frappa :

« Attends, Dennis…Tu veux dire que tu as tout fait _à la moldue_ ?

-Je suis d'origine moldue, » répondit Creevey.

Cela, Cornelius s'en moquait :

« Tu n'as pas utilisé de sorts de nettoyage ?

-Aucun ! » rétorqua fièrement Dennis.

Cornelius songea aux retenues cauchemardesques dont il avait écopé à Poudlard. Le sadique Argus Rusard l'avait contraint à récurer une salle de classe, sans user de magie. Armé d'une serpillière et d'un seau au contenu savonneux, le jeune Sang Pur avait vécu une expérience traumatisante. Jusqu'à ce que Creevey ne se prenne pour un elfe de maison, Cornelius était parvenu à enterrer à tout jamais ce souvenir maudit dans les confins de sa mémoire (si l'on exceptait le jour de l'examen d'entrée au Bureau des Aurors, comprenant un Epouvantard qui, à la surprise générale, avait pris la forme du concierge de Poudlard répétant les mots cryptiques : « eau de javel »).

« Tous vos dossiers sont classés par ordre alphabétique et par catégorie de délits : contrebande, vols à la tire, etc. Je voulais vous consulter pour le code couleur affecté à chaque catégorie de dossiers, afin de savoir lequel vous convient le mieux… »

Cornelius étouffa un hurlement alors que Dennis lui présentait des classeurs couleur parme, orange et turquoise.

« Vous avez repensé toute l'organisation de mon bureau…en une demi-heure ?

-Non, C.C.B. Cette nuit. », avoua modestement Dennis.

« Cette nuit ? » répéta Cornelius, mal réveillé.

« Je souffre d'insomnies chroniques, » confia Dennis. « Et à la télévision, on ne passe que des concerts de musique classique ou des documentaires animaliers, ce qui ne m'intéresse pas, alors pour éviter de m'ennuyer, j'ai réfléchi à deux ou trois petits trucs pour être plus efficient. »

_Deux ou trois petits trucs ? Parce que Creevey n'avait pas sorti l'artillerie lourde ?_

« Je veux vous être utile, C.C.B. Je veux vous prouver que je ne serais pas un poids mort ! » affirma-t-il avec une détermination farouche qui fit frémir Cornelius.

« Dennis, tu as fait preuve d' une initiative, mais à l'avenir, je te prierai de me consulter sur les changements majeurs que tu désires apporter.

-Oh, ce n'était qu'un simple rangement, » rougit Dennis.

Cornelius pesta intérieurement : il avait tenté de reprendre les rênes d'une main douce mais ferme, et Creevey croyait qu'on le complimentait.

« Quel est le programme, C.C.B ?

-Je vais aux nouvelles, et toi, tu te reposes. Tu en as assez fait pour la matinée… »

Il refusait d'exploiter Creevey. C.C.B. Warrington n'était ni un esclavagiste sans-cœur, ni un maniaque de l'ordre.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dennis intervint :

« Je me sens en pleine forme… »

C'était bien ce qui faisait peur à Cornelius. Sans mordre à l'hameçon, il fourra entre les mains de Creevey un manuel sur les procédures à suivre dans le cadre d'une enquête criminelle, histoire de l'occuper (et de l'empêcher de songer à deux ou trois petits trucs par la même occasion), pendant que lui-même allait se chercher un expresso à la machine à café de l'étage.

« Déjà fatigué de Creevey ? » questionna une voix moqueuse.

Sans se retourner, il poussa un long soupir destiné à susciter la sympathie de son interlocutrice. Ce qui ne manqua pas, Vicky Frobisher ayant un faible pour le fringant Auror :

« Oh, mon pauvre Cornelius…

-C.C.B », marmonna sans conviction le jeune homme.

« Rose n'aurait jamais dû lire le dossier de Creevey et le divulguer à toute l'équipe ! Jamais, jamais ! » clama Vicky avec véhémence, secouant ses boucles rousses pour mieux souligner ses propos.

« Comment se fait-il que je sois le seul à ne pas avoir eu accès au dossier de Creevey ? » lança négligemment Cornelius (nien que la réponse l'intéressât au plus haut point).

Vicky l'observa avec compassion :

« Tu étais absent ce jour-là, tu te souviens ? Assistant à la répétition du mariage de…

-Oui, oui, on sait », coupa Cornelius, peu désireux d'en entendre davantage.

« Une de mes amies était invitée à la cérémonie, et elle m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a bien fait rire. Tu t'es vraiment pris le bouquet de _venusia rosae _en pleine figure ? », lança négligemment Vicky (bien que la réponse l'intéressât également au plus haut point).

« Oui, Morag ne m'a pas raté », dit Cornelius, laissant échapper un petit rire mondain pour montrer qu'il était au-dessus de ces choses-là, et que ça ne lui faisait rien du tout d'avoir été publiquement marqué comme « celui qui se passerait la corde au cou dans l'année ».

Une drôle de lueur passa dans les yeux bleu azur de Vicky, mais ce fut si furtif que Cornelius crut avoir rêvé.

« Info pour info, Vicky, qu'est-ce que contenait le dossier de Creevey ?

-Rien de bien méchant, rassure-toi. Il est juste qualifié, euh, d'hyperactif.

-Hyperactif ?

-Entre autres choses, je ne sais que ce qu'on m'a rapporté. », conclut Vicky. « Bon courage, Cornelius », ajouta-t-elle avec douceur, le laissant savourer son café refroidi.

* * *

_B.C.C Walters n'avait pas été enthousiasmé par la nouvelle recrue de son cabinet. Donald Cranton, dit « Don » ou « Donnie », avait pour mission d'être ses yeux et ses oreilles, là où B.C.C ne pouvait ni voir, ni entendre. Abîmé dans sa réflexion intense, B.C.C Walters but son café froid sans même s'en apercevoir._

_Sans qu'il s'en doutât, d'autres choses s'apprêtaient à être refroidies…_

_Une enquête de B.C.C Walters_, p. 10

* * *

La journée s'écoula sans encombres, Cornelius et Dennis occupés à remplir de la paperasserie inutile.

Cornelius rentra chez lui, de très mauvaise humeur car il n'y voyait goutte : le brouillard qui s'était abattu sur Londres avait l'épaisseur d'une purée de poix. Or, en homme d'action, Cornelius aimait savoir où il allait.

« Ouch ! »

Il avait heurté un lampadaire.

* * *

_Sans jamais perdre ce fil ténu qu'est le sens de l'orientation, B.B.C Walters se frayait un chemin dans le dédale des ruelles envahies par le brumeux panache de fumée atmosphérique. L'instinct de B.B.C commandait ses actes, cet instinct sûr et sans failles qui faisait de lui un détective redoutable. Tremblez, criminels aux noirs desseins ! Vos forfaits, commis par une nuit sans lune, ne demeureront pas impunis… _

_Une enquête de B.C.C Walters_, p. 14

* * *

« Et maintenant, portons un toast… »

Le petit homme à moustache de morse vida son verre avec enthousiasme, avant de porter la main à sa poitrine, suffoquant.

Avant de s'écrouler, il reconnut les effets foudroyants du poison.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_-j'espère que les passages en italique ne vous ont pas trop déboussolés, vous les retrouverez régulièrement..._

_-commentaires, questions? n'hésitez pas!_


	3. Les parents

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, et vous reconnaîtrez peut-être une réplique empruntée à la pièce _Il ne faut jurer de rien._

Merci à ** astrid, Erylis, Maelys, 'Clochett' & perrinette** pour leurs gentils commentaires !

Un petit chapitre sans enquête, mais où l'on découvre la famille de notre C.C.B...

* * *

_Les dimanches de B.C.C Walters se déroulaient toujours de la sorte: de longues journées de réclusion dans sa vieille bergère, à écouter un vinyle rayé par l'usage jouer une mélodie de jazz, ou à lire quelque traité sur les poisons rares tout en tirant des bouffées de fumée de sa pipe familière._

_Et tout n'était, selon les mots du poète, que «luxe, calme et volupté»._

Une enquête de B.C.C Walters_, p. 17_

* * *

Invariablement, les week-ends de C.C.B. Warrington commençaient ainsi:

-Cornelius!

Le ci-nommé grogna. Sa main chercha instinctivement l'oreiller afin de le retirer de dessous sa tête et de s'en servir comme boule Quiès.

-Cornelius! 

Hélas, même en dédaignant l'utilisation du sortilège _Sonorus_, sa mère avait les poumons suffisamment solides pour couper court aux dix heures de sommeil que son fils unique adoré requérait (en vain, cela va sans dire) de ses dimanches matin.

_-Cornelius Ca…_

-J'arrive! hurla Cornelius. 

Bien que les chances d'avoir un invité au manoir à cette heure si matinale soient minimes, le jeune homme était quelque peu paranoïaque quand sa mère s'apprêtait à clamer sur tous les toits l'ensemble de ses prénoms. 

Si vous vouliez l'avis de Cornelius, il s'agissait là d'une saine paranoïa, connaissant 

**1)** la manie de sa mère de l'appeler aussi souvent que possible par les noms qu'_elle_avait choisi pour lui, profitant d'un double moment de faiblesse, criminelle de son père et justifié chez l'innocent nourrisson que Cornelius était alors; 

et **2) **le fait que Cornelius, dès sa plus tendre enfance, signait ses parchemins «CCB», avait mis de côté une coquette somme d'argent destinée à payer les pots-de-vin que des archivistes peu scrupuleux n'hésiteraient pas à lui extorquer dès qu'ils auraient mis la main sur son feuillet de naissance, et que ses amis les plus proches n'avaient deviné que deux de ses trois prénoms dans le pire des cas.

Descendant les escaliers, il se dirigea vers la serre, dernière folie en date de sa mère. 

Janet Warrington, née Smith, avait longtemps déploré une jeunesse passée à apprendre le menuet, à donner des ordres aux elfes de maison, bref, à devenir une jeune fille accomplie, ainsi qu'un prénom d'une banalité affligeante. Il ne lui avait pas suffi de changer son patronyme pour celui de Mrs. Tiberius Sibelius Warrington, il lui avait fallu orner le livret de famille de trois prénoms fleuris qui, en dépit des timides objections de Mr. Warrington, ne seraient en aucun cas John, Jack ou Tom. Bien des années plus tard, elle rappelait encore à son époux, triomphante, qu'elle avait été inspirée de ne pas en rester à Cornelius tout court comme il le lui avait suggéré. Imaginez un peu, tant de délicieux prénoms, et un seul fils auquel elle avait pu en donner quelques-uns! Elle se félicitait tous les jours de sa prévoyance.

* * *

Sa quête de l'originalité ne s'était pas arrêtée en si bon chemin: la chute de Vous-Savez-qui l'avait libérée de ses obligations sociales envers les Malfoy, Parkinson, et autres grandes familles que son rang la contraignait à fréquenter (tous si arrogants et coincés! se plaignait-elle à Tiberius, qui haussait les épaules et lui conseillait de réciter mentalement le bestiaire hypothétiquement imaginaire Ces créatures magiques qui existent- peut-être de **N.Scamander**. C'était une recette qui marchait très bien pour lui à chaque fois que Lucius se lançait dans un discours politique destiné à inciter les autres Sang-purs à rejoindre les rangs de Vous-savez-qui. La plupart des invités au manoir Malfoy, comme Tiberius, se moquaient bien de cela. Ils ne venaient que par respect des convenances- et puis, Narcissa savait recevoir. Les petits fours remportaient un succès plus sincère que les discours de son mari.) 

* * *

Janet Warrington s'était donc adonnée aux joies du militantisme tous azimuts- Tiberius avait dû, à son plus grand déplaisir, étant par nature un homme doux et débonnaire, traiter les elfes de «vermine» et de «plaie sanguinolente» en guise de consolation, après qu'une Janet euphorique soit revenue d'une réunion de l'**O.U.P.S** (**O**rganisation d'**U**tilité **P**ublique aux **S**erviteurs, avatar politiquement correct d'une ancienne société nommée S.A.L.E. **O.U.P.S** évitait prudemment d'employer le terme «elfe» dans son acronyme, mais il n'y avait pas trente-six sortes de serviteurs dans le monde magique) déterminée à libérer ces malheureuses créatures de l'oppression dans laquelle elle les avait tenues sans savoir que c'était mal. Des promesses de liberté et de salaire minimum assorti d'un contrat écrit avaient rendu les elfes effrayés, malades ou fous de douleur, au choix. Bien que reconnaissant la bizarrerie de leurs maîtres: Maître Tiberius ne criait jamais et allait parfois se servir son propre verre de cherry, Maîtresse Janet leur souriait souvent et ne les punissait jamais à coups de fer à repasser, et le jeune Maître Cornelius laçait ses souliers tout seul (l'influence de Maîtresse Janet, sûrement. Heureusement, il y avait peut-être de l'espoir pour le jeune Maître, qui demandait à Bunty de refaire son lit et de ranger sa chambre avant que la Maîtresse ne fasse sa tournée d'inspection.)

Bref, Tiberius, après une demi-heure d'imprécations à l'adresse des elfes, parvint à éviter que chaque partie en arrivât aux extrémités: dans le cas des elfes, qu'ils s'estiment assez punis et renoncent à se frapper la tête contre les murs boisés du Manoir Warrington jusqu'à ce qu'évanouissement s'ensuive (un spectacle que Tiberius ne souhaitait vraiment pas voir chez lui, ou même ailleurs) ; et que sa chère et tendre réformiste cesse de brandir les tracts proclamant «serviteurs exploités de tous les foyers sorciers, unissez-vous!». 

En effet, bien que la plupart des elfes soient analphabètes, Bunty, la plus âgée d'entre eux, avait sans le vouloir appris à lire en même temps que le petit Cornelius. Chargée d'éviter que le gamin colérique ne s'emportât contre son tuteur privé, (un malheureux professeur dont la tâche, inculquer le contenu de l'abécédaire à un enfant de sept ans dont la seule ambition, à l'époque, était d'user et abuser du Nimbus 2000 dont son papa gâteau lui avait fait présent pour son âge de raison, s'était révélée plus ardue que prévue), Bunty avait appris, plus vite que Cornelius, à déchiffrer les commentaires de la page sportive du Daily Prophet et de Bali Magazine. Tout cela pour expliquer que Bunty avait su lire les tracts inconsidérément rapportés par Maîtresse Janet, et en avait délivré le contenu à ses collègues.

La sueur au front, Tiberius avait négocié un accord: l'introduction, progressive et uniquement pour les elfes souhaitant faire partie du processus, d'un salaire minimum. Il avait ensuite passé deux jours à faire la navette entre les cuisines, son épouse, et son bureau, au terme desquels il trouva «le juste prix», contraire cependant à tous les mécanismes libéraux de fonctionnement des marchés: suffisamment haut pour que sa moitié accepte de le payer («Je ne peux pas les payer seulement 2 mornilles par mois, Tiberius! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une esclavagiste rongée par l'avarice? Tu veux faire des économies de bouts de chandelles, c'est ça? Où emporteras-tu l'argent gagné sur leurs maigres échines? Dans le caveau des Warrington! Et ne me parles pas de _ton_ fils: si tu pars avant moi, je le déshérite de toute la richesse produite par le labeur de nos serviteurs!), et suffisamment bas pour que les elfes consentent à le percevoir («1 gallon par mois? La Maîtresse veut nous accuser de la ruiner! Maîtresse Janet veut se débarrasser de nous! Maître Tiberius doit faire quelque chose! Bunty n'est pas une mauvaise elfe! _sanglots éperdus_).

Lorsque Tiberius put s'enfermer à double tour dans son étude (tous les _alohomora_ du monde n'auraient pu faire sauter la serrure), il fit le bilan de sa semaine éprouvante:

**1**-Crise résolue. Maître Tiberius soulagé.

_**2**-Quousque tandem_?**(1).** L'abus de Ciceron et autres lettres classiques dans sa prime jeunesse ressortaient parfois en situation de stress. Janet ne piétinerait pas longtemps. Son épouse n'était pas du genre à se satisfaire du statu quo. D'où la conclusion suivante:

**3**-Trouver une occupation non-elfique à Janet. Filtrer les invitations d'ONG qu'elle reçoit, en particulier quand:

**a**-En lien avec des créatures magiques.

Les centaures n'aiment pas qu'on se mêle de leurs affaires. 

Les géants risquent de détruire le manoir (avons les moyens, mais reconstruction à l'identique hors de prix. Coût des matières premières prohibitif. Arrière grand-oncle pas inspiré avec achat de marbre. Dépense somptuaire, même si voisins rendus verts. Si démolition à l'ordre du jour, envisager stuc. 

Différence récoltée placée à Gringotts, partiellement en bons du Ministère, autre partie avec taux de 4, 75 par an sur vingt ans, déductibles d'impôts. Paiera études des petits-enfants- si Cornelius y met du sien. 

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, risque plus élevé de rendre visite au caveau des Warrington qu'au service maternité de Sainte Mangouste. 

Risque encore plus élevé d'avoir déjà un pied dans le caveau deS Warrington que d'assister à l'union de fiston avec jeune fille charmante **et** amoureuse de lui. 

Regrette conscience **et** non spécialisation de ma branche familiale en magie noire car Imperius parfois envisagé. 

A la fois sur innocente jeune fille (_très_ condamnable)** et** sur dadais de rejeton (_beaucoup, beaucoup moins_ condamnable).

Les vampires risquent de mordre jusqu'au sang (et plus si affinités) les occupants du manoir mentionné ci-dessus. (Et phobie des dents pointues. Rappelle Tante Walburga. Tante a mal tourné. Corrélation?)

Enfin, d'après Bestiaire de Newt Scamander (mentionné plus haut), autres espèces dangereuses à redouter. (ne suis ni paranoïaque, ni crédule. Ami avec Xenophilius Lovegood, homme ouvert d'esprit. Abonné au Chicaneur: nombreux articles invitant à réflexion poussée. Capacité à mener une telle réflexion, pas donnée à tout le monde.) 

**b**-En lien avec des organisations politiques. Cf victimes de l'idéologie: Lucius Malfoy ineptie de représentants au plus haut niveau: Cornelius Fudge. 

**c**-Dans tout le reste, choisir lubie inoffensive au possible. 

Jardinage semble bonne option. 

Recommander jardinage moldu: plus exigeant en temps (donc pas de dispersion vers activités du type a- et b-), satisfait exigence de non-conformisme de Janet, et moins potentiellement létal (cf. mauvais souvenirs personnels impliquant des Mimbulus Mimbletonia et des Filets du Diable.  
A la limite, pourra tolérer au Manoir présence de Mimbuli, pas de Filets du Diable).

**4**-Cornelius n'a pas aidé. Du tout. 

Remarquable par son absence quand négociations elfiques en cours.

A pourtant regagné sa chambre tous les soirs.

Aurait doublement préféré qu'il découche si future belle-fille impliquée. 

Dans tous les cas, égoïsme de Cornelius fort désagréable. 

**5**-Et si mécontentement vigoureux exprimé en 3-a au sujet de Cornelius a pour source mécontentement de ne pas avoir été secondé dans bataille domestique, exprimé dans première partie du 4?

**6**-Non au 5. 

Même si refuse catégoriquement extrémité suggérée par Janet (cf. liste précédente, alinéa 6-b-a-b: annonce passée dans la rubrique Cœurs à prendre de la _Gazette du sorcier_, intitulée «fils à marier». ) 

Trop racoleur. Préférerait ne pas en venir à de telles mesures. 

Cornelius a 24 ans. 

Peut facilement attendre six ans avant de se caser. 

Voire onze.

**7**-Au pire, préférer le _Daily Prophet_.

Plus de subtilité dans contenu. 

Quelque chose comme «homme de 25 ans, bonne famille, bonnes manières, sportif, estimé dans sa profession, recherche âme sœur pour relation sérieuse et durable, fondée sur respect mutuel et tendresse profonde.» 

A réserver uniquement pour les urgences. 

Attendrai 25 ans de Cornelius. Si toujours célibataire endurci, annonce paraîtra. 

**8**-Cf.1. Me félicite de ne pas avoir embrassé carrière diplomatique lors de mes 20 ans.

**9**-Cf.8. Ai épousé Janet à la même période. Négociations incessantes s'en sont ensuivies.

Rationalité de ma conduite toujours inexpliquée à ce jour.

* * *

-Mon Cornelius chéri! Je voulais te parler.

-Bonjour, Maman, répliqua Cornelius avec caution.

L'accueil enthousiaste de sa mère n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Le large sourire qu'elle arborait- un sourire, horreur! sincère- ne pouvait s'épanouir sur ses lèvres qu'au détriment de l'équilibre intérieur de son fils.

-Tu as eu une semaine chargée.

-Moui, répondit Cornelius, toujours sur ses gardes.

-L'arrivée de ton nouvel équipier, le mariage…Tu as su gérer tout cela?.

Le regard perçant qu'elle lui lançait confirma ses soupçons. Elle savait qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour Morag. Comment avait-elle deviné? C'était là le grand et terrifiant mystère des mères comme celles de Cornelius: elles savaient tout sans qu'on ne leur dise rien.

-Je suis un Warrington, Maman. Rien ne me résiste, déclara-t-il avec assurance.

-Rien ni personne, hum? reprit sa mère. 

L'air de rien, elle ajouta, avec une excitation contenue:

-On m'a raconté une histoire fort divertissante. Tu aurais reçu le bouquet de la mariée?

-Qui t'a raconté cela? s'exclama Cornelius, interloqué.

Sa mère répondit avec délectation:

-Mesdames Parkinson, Greengrass, Montague, Turpin, Spinnet…Toutes pourvues de filles à marier. Deux, dans le cas de Mrs. Greengrass.

Cornelius poussa un gémissement, et ce d'autant plus que la jubilation de sa mère allait croissant, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'elle savait de la nature des fleurs fatales.

-Maman, ne t'en mêle pas, par pitié, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

-Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler, chéri. Mesdames Parkinson, Greengrass, Montague, Turpin, Spinnet, et toutes les mères ayant assisté à ce mariage, ou entendu quel don Morag t'a fait, s'en chargeront à ma place. Ton père n'a plus de souci à se faire: nous n'aurons pas à recourir aux grands moyens!

-Quels grands moyens? se redressa, alarmé, Cornelius, penché sur un pot de bleuets.

-Bah! Rien comparé à ce que ces dames sont prêtes à mettre en œuvre. Oh, et attends-toi à un traitement de faveur de la part des jeunes demoiselles qui travaillent avec toi. Ta secrétaire, une jeune femme délicieuse, très prévoyante également- a tenu à m'avertir de ta soudaine popularité.

-J'étais populaire bien avant, se défendit Cornelius. Je ne me rendrais pas compte du changement, si vraiment changement il y aura.

-Il y en aura, compte là-dessus, mon chéri. Le bouquet t'a désigné. Tu seras marié dans l'année!.

Cornelius, dégoûté, entreprit de tapoter de l'index une tulipe hollandaise aux curieuses nuances de jaune et rouge. 

Sa mère vidait des sacs de terreau autour de jeunes plants. Cornelius offrit son aide, qu'elle refusa gaiement:

-Je ne suis pas encore décrépite. Dis-moi, quand comptes-tu déménager? poursuivit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

La main de Cornelius suffoqua une brassée de fougères sous l'effet de la surprise:

-Déménager…du manoir…moi? Tu me _chasses_, Maman? 

-Toujours les grands mots, Cornelius. Je ne faisais qu'évoquer l'éventualité probable de ton départ imminent, hors du nid familial. A vingt-quatre ans, il serait temps d'y penser.

-Mais…je suis bien, moi, ici! fut le cri du cœur de Cornelius. Je ne vous dérange pas, Papa et toi, puisque j'habite l'aile du manoir diamétralement opposée à la vôtre…Je n'organise pas de fêtes impromptues…C'est le loyer? Je gagne ma vie, je suis prêt à payer mon entretien.

L'imagination de Cornelius lui représentait son père découvrant qu'il avait prématurément dépensé toute sa pension du mois (mais la veste en cuir de dragon lui donnait un chic incomparable! il avait surpris les soupirs langoureux de Rose et d'un certain nombre de jeunes femmes visitant le quartier des Aurors le jour même où il l'avait étrennée. Il ne déplaisait pas à Cornelius de produire son petit effet; dommage que les objets de son intérêt n'aient point partagé l'admiration générale…) , ou pire, ayant perdu tout le patrimoine des Warrington suite à des placements hasardeux.

Il en avisa sa mère. Janet eut un geste exaspéré:

-Sottises! Tiberius fait des placements de père de famille, et amasse plus d'or dans les coffres de Gringotts que tu ne pourras dépenser en toute ta vie.

-Mais alors, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? demanda un Cornelius perplexe.

-Il est temps que tu apprennes à être autonome, fils. Tu ne vivras pas au manoir Warrington toute ta vie.

Cornelius fronça les sourcils:

-Pourquoi pas?

-Tu voudras avoir ton chez toi, un jour ou l'autre. Ton épouse aussi souhaitera un peu d'intimité, commença Janet, sans faire mine d'y toucher. Son fils vit rouge:

-Je le savais! Tu as décidé de faire pression sur moi!.

Les mains dans le compost, sa mère offrait un aspect extérieur innocent. Mais on ne la faisait pas à Cornelius. Il avait assisté, témoin effaré et impuissant, aux machinations de Janet suite aux jérémiades de Mesdames Higgs et Flint pour que leur progéniture se « range » enfin.

Terrence Higgs, invité à un thé chez les Warrington, avait « malencontreusement » été invité une heure plus tôt que le reste de l'assemblée. Un providentiel hasard avait causé sa rencontre, dans le petit salon, avec une Angelina Johnson que sa mère avait incitée à accepter l'invitation généreuse et surprenante des Warrington, elle aussi victime de cet infortuné contretemps. La politesse les avait ensuite contraint à échanger quelques mots, réminiscences de leur passé commun sur le terrain de Quidditch. Après cette brève discussion tout feu tout flamme, tous deux s'étaient rués vers la porte du salon, malencontreusement bloquée par un elfe maladroit, sévèrement réprimandé par Madame Warrington une heure plus tard, mais auquel on tint un tout autre langage quand les invités partirent. 

Sur une autre variante, Marcus Flint et Katie Bell, premiers arrivés à une garden-party virant au cauchemar, sortirent vivants des _Lianes Inextricables _dont des graines à croissance rapide, mystérieusement échappées de la serre de Madame Warrington, avaient été disséminés dans le jardin familial.

Le pire, aux yeux de Cornelius, demeurant le fait que Marcus Flint avait pris pour légitime épouse Katie Bell onze mois plus tard, et qu'Angelina Higgs attendait présentement son premier enfant. Terrence avait le même âge que Cornelius, ce qui donnait à réfléchir à ce dernier. _Quousque tandem?_ , comme disait son père. Combien de temps avant que sa mère, qui avait marié avec succès deux de ses anciens équipiers, ne décidât d'appliquer la recette à son propre fils, seul rescapé célibataire (Montague, Malfoy et même Pucey, ce play-boy, ayant passé la corde à son cou ?).

-Je te laisse un préavis, ajouta sa mère. Il te reste un peu de temps avant de faire tes bagages, nous n'allons pas te jeter dehors, voyons. 

C'était toujours ça de pris, se réjouit Cornelius. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait d'ici-là attendrir sa mère, en appeler à son inquiétude pour le bien-être de son fils unique et chéri…

-Un mois devrait largement suffire, conclut sa mère.

Paniqué, Cornelius conserva l'apparence extérieure du sang-froid.

-D'accord, mais laisse-moi Bunty. Elle est attachée à moi.

-Elle l'est encore plus au manoir Warrington, dans lequel elle a vécu plus longtemps que toi. Tu voudrais la déraciner, lui arracher le cœur?

Cornelius recula en hâte avant de se faire traiter d'esclavagiste des temps modernes.

-Bunty ne te mijotera plus de bons petits plats, j'en ai bien peur. Et tu devras apprendre à faire ton lit tout seul, insinua-t-elle perfidement.

Le désarroi de Cornelius devait se lire sur son visage, car sa mère parut attendrie un instant, avant de décocher la flèche du Parthe

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras toujours le bienvenu au manoir. Tu es cordialement invité à mon thé de cinq heures dominical- Bunty pourra même te préparer tes scones favoris!

Elle s'en fut veiller sur ses cactus, laissant Cornelius méditer sur l'art difficile de la négociation. Spécialement contre sa mère.

* * *

Confortablement allongé dans une bergère du salon, Cornelius fixait l'âtre éteint d'un œil morose. Les cendres éteintes remuèrent soudain, et une tête en sortit, celle d'un Colin Creevey éternuant.

-Creevey, par les écailles de Salazar, que fais-tu dans ma cheminée?

-CCB…Un meurtre a été commis! Nous sommes les seuls Aurors disponibles aujourd'hui. Nous devons nous rendre sur les lieux au plus vite.

Cornelius retint un soupir d'exaspération. Contant ses malheurs à Bunty, il avait amadoué l'elfe afin qu'elle lui préparât ses biscuits favoris. A l'idée des scones tièdes qui feraient leur apparition dix minutes après son départ, Cornelius fut saisi de colère envers le meurtrier qui osait troubler son jour de congé. 

Hélas, l'expérience lui avait appris que les empêcheurs de tourner en rond ne se reposaient jamais. Surtout pas le dimanche. 

Il emboîta le pas à Colin.

* * *

**(1)**- début d'un célèbre discours, souvent étudié en classe de latin: **_"jusques à quand...?"_**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**_:

_-le petit monde de CCB chancelle sur ses bases...J'espère que cet aperçu du clan Warrington vous a diverti; n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!  
_


End file.
